Crush!
by Varsity-Noir
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] Ini adalah kisah ke-ngenes-an seorang mahasiswa asal Seoul. Tersangka atas nama Park Tae Ri terpaksa harus merana setelah Ushijima Wakatoshi tanpa sengaja mencuri hatinya, sebab Oikawa dan Goshiki TIDAK AKAN membiarkan Tae Ri balas mencuri hati Ushijima. CAUTIONS! Ushijima x male!OC, OOC, yaoi, College!AU. Don't like? Don't read. I've warn you before.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Haikyuu! belongs to Furudate Haruichi sensei, I just own this storyline and my OC**

* * *

Ini cuma perasaanku saja atau bandara Haneda kelihatan lebih ramai dari bandara di Seoul?

Namanya juga bandara, pasti banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang bukan? Tapi kenapa mereka semua tak bisa melepaskan tatapan mereka dariku? Hell! Apa yang aneh dariku? Aku cuma mahasiswa baru dari Seoul. Pakaianku juga tidak mencolok; hanya jeans hitam panjang yang sedikit _skinny_ , sepatu _Nike_ putih, serta kaos putih dibalik cardigan panjang berwarna light gray. Aku bahkan hanya memakai aksesori berupa kalung pemberian adik perempuanku dan kacamata nerd dengan frame hitam, rambutku juga tidak aneh-aneh kok modelnya; hanya potongan pendek berwarna _cappuccino_ , tapi rasanya semua orang menatapku seolah aku adalah artis yang baru saja mendarat di Tokyo –bahkan beberapa perempuan menatapku dengan wajah memerah!

Oke, geret terus kopermu! Hiraukan tatapan mereka dan segera menuju kampus baruku!

.

Aku Park Tae Ri, laki-laki, mahasiswa semester satu asal Seoul, Korea Selatan yang mendapat beasiswa di Tokyo University. Jelas, aku orang baru disini, namun begitu aku sudah bisa berbicara bahasa Jepang dengan fasih –lumayan lah walaupun masih ada campuran bahasa Korea.

Sebenarnya ditatap oleh banyak orang seperti di bandara tadi adalah hal yang tidak aneh. Mungkin karena aku terlahir dengan wajah manis. Entah ini berkah atau kutukan, bahkan adik perempuanku bilang kalau aku ini sangat mirip dengan Xiumin EXO (well, mengingat kalau adikku itu salah satu fans besar EXO).

Fangirls Xiumin EXO se-planet earth yang budiman, tolong jangan bunuh aku! Itu adikku yang bilang loh! Kalau mau, bunuh aja authornya! (A/N: WOY OC DURHAKA!)

Ok, kembali soal perkara tatap-menatap.

Mungkin karena itu juga kenapa banyak orang yang menatapku sambil tersipu malu saat di bandara tadi, benar kan dugaanku? Aku terlihat seolah artis Korea yang hendak menyelenggarakan World Tour Concert di Jepang. Padahal aku ini aslinya adalah calon mahasiswa ngenes penghuni asrama kampus, haha.

Kini aku tiba di gerbang depan Tokyo University. Well, menurut hasil pencarianku soal kampus baruku, kampus ini terbilang SANGAT luas, bahkan mereka punya asrama untuk semua mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di universitas ini. Aku menelan ludahku sedikit, kemudian lanjut melangkahkan kakiku menuju kantor akademik untuk mengambil kunci asramaku.

Sebelumnya aku bilang, kalau aku salah satu penerima beasiswa disini. Yah, seenggaknya dengan begitu aku hanya tinggal memasuki kamar asramaku dan barang-barangku sudah berada di kamar. Benar saja kan? Begitu aku membuka kunci kamarku, beberapa tumpukan kardus dengan berbagai tulisan _Hangul_ sudah tertumpuk rapi. Well, aku penasaran siapa teman sekamarku.

.

Ini sudah jam tujuh malam, dan aku belum memakan apapun sejak siang tadi. Setelah merapikan kardus-kardus bekas menjadi lipatan kecil, aku memutuskan untuk keluar asrama dan pergi mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan (juga beberapa kebutuhan kecil lainnya).

Aku masih memakai celana jeans yang sama dengan yang kupakai tadi siang, namun kini aku memakai kaos hitam _v-neck_ pendek dengan jaket hoodie berwarna biru langit yang menggantung di bahuku. Aku segera mengunci kamarku setelah membawa dompet serta hendphone-ku.

Kuperbaiki posisi kacamataku dan menarik nafas dalam. Oke, saatnya mencari sumber kehidupan; MAKANAN!

Tapi baru satu langkah aku meninggalkan kamarku, aku baru sadar…

"SUPERMARKET NYA DI SEBELAH MANA COBA?"

Aku menampar dahiku sendiri. Harusnya aku terlebih dahulu mencari tahu berbagai jalan penting –yang salah satunya dapat mengantarkan perut kosongku pada sumber makanan– karena lembaran peta yang kuterima dari kantor akademik tadi siang hanya berisikan denah asrama dan kampus.

Bodohnya aku.

"Oh, kamu mahasiswa baru ya?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara merdu menginterupsi ke-stress-anku dari belakang. Aku menoleh dan menemukan seorang laki-laki dengan rambut pendek berwarna light gray tersenyum padaku, dengan tahi lalat kecil di bawah mata kirinya yang menambah kesan manis pada laki-laki tersebut.

"Ah, iya… aku baru saja datang tadi siang."

"Aku juga mahasiswa baru disini. Baru kemarin aku tiba di asrama ini," ucapnya sambil menghampiriku, "Kamu mau ke supermarket kan? Mau bareng?" lanjutnya, dan aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas ajakannya.

"Ah iya, namaku Sugawara Koushi, panggil saja aku Suga." Ujarnya sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya untuk bersalaman denganku. Jadi mengingatkanku pada Suga anggota BTS.

"Aku Park Tae Ri. Salam kenal ya, Suga-ssi," Tentu, aku langsung menyambut tangan Sugawara, "Cukup panggil aku Tae Ri."

"Wah, rupanya kamu bukan orang jepang. Kamu berasal dari Korea ya?" tanyanya lagi, kini dengan wajah berbinar.

"Yah begitulah… aku berasal dari Seoul."

"Hee… ternyata benar gossip dari mereka. Komplek asrama kita kedatangan warga Korea!"

"Eh? Mereka? Siapa?"

Kali ini Suga tertawa kecil atas pertanyaanku yang bertubi-tubi itu, "Di komplek asrama kita ini ada pasangan _Bros before Hoes_ tukang gossip. Kamar mereka tepat di sebelah kiri kamarmu," lanjutnya, dan aku hanya ber-"Oh" ria sebagai respon. "Tapi aku yakin kamu pasti bakal betah tinggal disini. Walaupun kadang disini cukup ribut atau rusuh, mereka sangat menyenangkan."

.

Sudah sekitar lima belas menit kami berjalan, akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk mengunjungi supermarket dulu karena Sugawara ingin membeli sesuatu. Hei, aku juga harus membeli sabun dan keperluan lain untuk besok kan?

Selagi teman baruku sedang sibuk melihat-lihat di etalase khusus cemilan, sepasang bola mata berwarna pink sakura milikku sedang menelusuri segala sudut rak pada etalase khusus sereal sampai aku menemukan apa yang aku cari.

"Ah itu dia." Mataku berhenti pada kotak kardus sereal berwarna cokelat yang berada di rak paling atas. Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung mengulurkan tanganku untuk meraih kotak tersebut, tapi sial, tinggi sekali sih? Bahkan sudah berjinjit pun jariku masih belum bisa menyentuh kotak tersebut.

Hei, begini-begini juga tinggiku 173 cm loh! Etalase nya saja yang terlalu tinggi!

Tanpa menghiraukan kacamataku yang nyaris jatuh dari pangkal hidungku, aku tetap mengerahkan tangan dan kakiku agar dapat meraih kotak sereal sialan itu. Sampai akhirnya kedua kakiku menyerah dan—

"UWAH!"

Oke, harusnya aku terjatuh menghantam lantai bersamaan dengan jaket dan kacamataku yang berserakan di lantai (untung lensa kacamataku tidak retak). Namun punggungku tidak juga menghantam benda dingin tersebut.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Dan yang kudapat hanyalah sebuah suara baritone asing yang terdengar sangat elegan ditelingaku. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti dengan posisiku sekarang. Namun yang pasti. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang menahan pinggulku dan menggenggam tanganku, dengan wajah seorang laki-laki yang tampak asing bagiku.

Hei, aku tidak salah lihat kan? Wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajahku!

"A… ah… y-ya… aku baik-baik saja…" ucapku dengan suara pelan, hampir tak terdengar jelas olehnya, mungkin. Aku masih menatap penyelamat asingku itu walau pandanganku terlihat sedikit kabur. Yah, cukup lama kami saling menatap. Atau mungkin hanya dia yang menatapku? Karena pandanganku sendiri tak jelas tanpa adanya kacamata.

"M-maaf…" lirihku, kemudian menjauh dari laki-laki itu dan merangkak mencari kacamataku, " _Aigoo_ … kacamataku jatuh kemana?" keluhku dengan kedua tanganku yang masih meraba-raba lantai.

Tepat ketika aku menangkap siluet benda berwarna hitam, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan besar merebut benda tersebut dari pandanganku, kemudian sesuatu lagi-lagi meraih sebelah tanganku dan menyimpan benda yang kucari-cari diatas telapak tanganku.

"Mungkin ini milikmu." Ucapnya, dengan segera aku langsung memakai kacamataku dan kembali menoleh padanya.

Sebenarnya aku nyaris meragukan lensa kacamataku. Kau tahu, yang ada di hadapanku kini adalah seorang laki-laki tinggi berambut pendek berwarna olive yang senada dengan warna matanya. Kaos maroon yang terlihat agak _skinny_ itu tampak memamerkan otot lengannya, kemudian bahunya… juga rahang gagah itu… dan wajah yang terbilang, tampan.

Whoa… body nya whoaaaaaaaa~

"Lain kali hati-hati." Ucapnya, kemudian pergi meninggalkanku setelah memberikan kotak sereal incaranku padaku. Ia juga tersenyum kecil padaku.

Nah, sekarang aku benar-benar meragukan kedua mataku. Dia tersenyum padaku. _Hell dude! Dia tersenyum padaku!_

"Tae Ri! Tadi aku mendengar kamu berteriak, ada apa?"

Aku masih terpaku pada sosok sebuah punggung kekar yang berjalan menjauhiku, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Sugawara yang bingung dengan tingkahku. "Tae Ri?"

Sumpah! Demi muka Xiumin EXO yang terlampau uke! Banyak laki-laki gagah berkeliaran seantero Korea Selatan tapi baru kali ini aku menemukan sosok yang sempurna seperti tadi!

Oh tidak, wajahku terasa sangat panas.

 _Damn, baby, you got a bright future behind you!_

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hallo minna!**

 **Ini pertama kalinya aku nulis fanfict Haikyuu (yang bukan crossover)! XD**

 **Ah, by the way, saya author yang baru nyebur di fandom Haikyuu ini, Chosokabe-Cariens, salam kenal, panggil aja "Chae" kalo pen name ku ribet banget. Sebelumnya aku aktif gentayangan di fandom BASARA (sekarang juga masih aktif sih), salam kenal :3**

 **Sebelumnya aku minta maaf bagi readers yang gak suka yaoi, aku malah masukin OC cowok ku buat di jodohin sama Ushijima *ketawa laknat* tapi bisa aja kok readers sekalian anggap OC saya cewek hehe *maksa bener***

 **Hontou ni sumimasen… *bow***

 **Kuroo: nah kan, dia malah nulis fanfict baru, Mr. Black Cat belum kelar tuh!**

 **Bokuto: iya tuh! Author gak konsisten!**

 **Tae Ri: fanfict di fandom BASARA aja belum selesai tuh…**

 **Kuroo: demo kuy ke rumah si Chae!**

 **Tae Ri: bakar sekalian!**

 **Bokuto: bro! bawa bensin sekalian, bro!**

 **Kalian… tega… sumpah! *mewek di pojokan***

 **Ushijima: harusnya kalian datang ke Shiratorizawa…**

 **Kakanda Ushijima pengen gedung Shiratorizawa dibakar mereka? *sweatdrop* terserah kakanda aja deh…**

 **Oke deh. Terimakasih bagi yang sudah mampir dan membaca fanfict gak jelas ini. Silakan review bagi yang berkenan~**


	2. Chapter 2

"Kamu tahu, barusan wajahmu itu seperti gadis SMA yang sedang jatuh cinta."

Aku semakin cemberut setelah mendengar komentar dari Sugawara yang kemudian tertawa lepas setelah melihat ekspresiku sekarang; masih dengan wajah memerah.

Kini kami berada di sebuah cafeteria di dekat area asrama putra. Sugawara yang mengajakku kesini untuk makan malam bersama. Nah, kebetulan aku juga sedang malas untuk memasak.

"Tapi, wow, aku tidak menyangka. Baru saja kamu terjatuh di Negara ini dan kamu langsung diselamatkan oleh sang Idol." Lanjutnya lagi sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Idol? Memangnya dia artis ya?" tanyaku polos. Yang ada di benakku adalah pria bersurai olive itu seorang actor atau penyanyi atau apalah itu yang identik dengan popularitas tinggi.

"Bukan artis sih… tapi dia mantan kapten tim voli yang kuat. Timku saja dulu bersusah payah untuk mengalahkan dia." Ucapnya lagi, tiba-tiba Suga beranjak dari kursinya, "Tae Ri, aku ke toilet sebentar ya!" kemudian menghilang ke dalam sebuah ruangan.

Oh, rupanya dia pemain voli? Tidak heran kalau dia punya tubuh berotot begitu.

Hmm… ngomong-ngomong soal voli, aku jadi ingat klub voli di SMA-ku. Dulu aku juga anggota tim voli, sudah cukup banyak pertandingan yang aku ikuti dengan posisi _Libero_. Yah, daripada _wing spiker_ atau _middle blocker_ , aku lebih _prefer_ pada posisi _Libero_ , entah kenapa.

Tapi, itu sih dulu. Sekarang sepertinya aku harus lebih fokus dengan mata kuliah, aku tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan beasiswa ini.

Selagi aku bengong sambil menopang dagu, tiba-tiba mataku menangkap sosok yang baru saja aku temui tadi siang.

"Ah…" ia menaikkan kedua alisnya tepat saat mata kami bertemu.

"Kamu kan yang tadi tersesat di kampus!" seru laki-laki tinggi tersebut sambil menghampiri meja tempatku duduk, "Aku tak menyangka kita bertemu lagi. Namaku Reon, Reon Ouhira."

"Ah, terimakasih yang tadi siang, aku benar-benar tersesat mencari gedung asrama hahaha," balasku dengan tawa kikuk sambil menggosok belakang leherku, "Namaku Park Tae Ri, panggil aku Tae Ri."

"Oh, kamu bukan orang Jepang?"

"Yah, aku anak rantau dari Korea Selatan, hahaha."

Selagi aku dan Reon asyik mengobrol, Suga datang dan menarik satu bangku disebelahku untuk duduk, "Ah ternyata ada Reon-san. Selamat malam." kemudian menyapa Reon, sepertinya Suga dan Reon sudah saling kenal. Sedangkan Reon membalas sapaan Suga dengan jawaban simple, "Yo!"

"Kalian mahasiswa tahun pertama ya, kalian ambil fakultas apa?" tanya Reon begitu pesanan kami datang (entah sejak kapan Reon memesan makanan di meja ini). Suga meminum jusnya sedikit kemudian menjawab; "Aku ambil fakultas Kriminologi. Bagaimana denganmu, Tae Ri?"

"Oh, aku ambil Komunikasi," balasku pada Suga dengan mulut yang penuh dengan nasi, syukurlah mereka menjual Dolsot Bibimbap; satu-satunya masakan Korea yang ada di daftar menu cafeteria ini, "Fakultas apa yang kamu ambil, Reon-ssi?"

"Sama dengan Sugawara; aku ambil Krimonologi. Tapi aku mahasiswa tahun kedua." Jawab laki-laki tinggi berkulit gelap tersebut, aku yakin dia blasteran antara Jepang dan Amerika Negro.

Beberapa menit kemudian, tidak ada yang berbicara diantara kami bertiga, semuanya fokus pada makanan masing-masing sampai aku menyadari sesuatu yang janggal di meja kami, "Suga, itu makanan untuk siapa?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk semangkuk ramen di sebelah Reon.

Namun rupanya, bukan Suga yang menjawab pertanyaanku, melainkan Reon, "Itu milik temanku, dia masih dalam perjalanan kesini. Dia juga mahasiswa baru disini."

Tapi, wow, panjang umur, sepertinya orang yang baru saja dibicarakan Reon muncul. Orang itu menarik bangku yang berada di seberangku –tepat didepan mangkuk ramen tersebut, "Yo, Reon! Makasih sudah memesankan makanan untukku!" seru laki-laki berambut merah tersebut, sedangkan Reon hanya mengacungkan sebelah ibu jarinya sebagai respon.

"Oh, kau yang waktu itu ada di tim Karasuno kan?" sekali lagi, laki-laki berambut merah itu berbicara. Suga hanya mengangguk sembari senyum atas pertanyaan laki-laki tersebut. Sampai laki-laki itu menoleh kearahku.

"Sepertinya ada orang baru disini," ucapnya lagi sambil menyeringai, kemudian menyodorkan tangan kanannya padaku, "Satori Tendou, sama sepertimu aku juga mahasiswa tahun pertama, fakultas Komunikasi."

Aku mengembangkan senyumku, maksudnya supaya terlihat lebih ramah gitu, kemudian meraih tangan Tendou untuk bersalaman, "Park Tae Ri, fakultas Komunikasi, tolong panggil aku Tae Ri."

.

Setelah berpisah dengan Reon di gerbang utama komplek asrama putra, kami bertiga berjalan menuju gedung asrama D; gedung asrama untuk mahasiswa baru. Hening, tidak ada yang berbicara diantara kami sampai akhirnya Suga yang angkat bicara duluan.

"Masih memikirkan pangeran penyelamatmu, Tae Ri?"

Seketika wajahku terasa panas begitu mendengar kata 'pangeran penyelamat' yang diucapkan Suga. Memang sih, sedari tadi aku terus teringat pada laki-laki tinggi bersurai olive itu. Aku ingin tahu namanya, dia semester berapa, atau dia jurusan apa, atau mungkin… statusnya?

"Sepertinya aku ketinggalan sesuatu." Komentar Tendou yang berjalan disebelah kananku, sedangkan Suga hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kau tahu, Tendou-san, mantan kapten tim Shiratorizawa telah berhasil mencuri hati teman baru kita." Ucap Suga sambil melirik kearahku. Awalnya Tendou tidak mengerti, namun akhirnya ikut menyeringai juga saat tahu siapa orang yang Suga maksud.

Stay cool, Tae Ri!

Tapi gagal. Wajah dan telingaku semakin panas.

"Seriusan?" tanya Tendou dengan senyum lebar, "Bagaimana ceritanya kamu bisa bertemu dengan Ushijima?"

Ushijima? Jadi laki-laki itu bernama Ushijima?

"Yah… begitu deh." Jawabku alakadarnya, harga diriku bilang lebih baik jangan ceritakan kisah cintaku yang lebay itu pada orang asing. Masih dengan wajahku yang memerah.

Tunggu? Apa tadi aku bilang 'kisah cinta'?

Yah, bisa jadi.

Tendou kemudian bersiul sedikit, kemudian lanjut berbicara, "Beruntung sekali si Ushijima itu disukai oleh laki-laki berwajah manis seperti Tae Ri!"

Heee? Manis dia bilang?

"Memangnya kalian tidak merasa… jijik… 'gitu padaku?" tanyaku pelan, "Maksudku, aku gay dan menurutku itu termasuk penyimpangan sosial."

Hening sebentar. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah lengan merangkul bahuku.

"Kamu tahu, laki-laki kalem bernama Sugawara Koushi yang ada di sebelahku ini bahkan sudah berpacaran dengan kapten tim nya sendiri." Mendengar ucapan Tendou, Suga hanya bisa nyengir sendiri, "Ya gitu deh." timpal Suga.

"Kamu saja yang belum pernah melihat pasangan gay paling ekstrim di komplek asrama kita."

"Siapa?" tanyaku penasaran. Tak terasa kini kami bertiga sudah berada dekat dengan pintu kamarku.

"Nanti kamu pasti tahu," jawab Suga dengan senyum penuh misteri, kemudian menghilang kedalam pintu kamarnya setelah berbicara; "Aku masuk duluan ya, sampai jumpa besok!"

Aku cengo sebentar di depan pintu kamarku, kemudian menoleh pada Tendou yang juga berada di sebelahku, "Apa yang kamu lakukan disini, Tendou-ssi?"

"Kamu sendiri, ngapain di depan pintu kamarku?"

"Ini pintu kamarku, Tendou-ssi."

Hening lagi, tidak ada suara apapun kecuali suara kucing yang memekik karena dilempar sepatu.

Kami berdua sama-sama menatap kedua tangan kami yang sudah memegang kunci kamar yang diarahkan pada lubang kunci.

"Ya ampun! Ternyata aku sekamar dengan seorang _flower boy_!" seru laki-laki kurus di sebelahku sambil membuka pintu kamar dan menyeretku kedalam.

Setidaknya pertanyaanku tadi siang sudah terjawab; teman sekamarku adalah laki-laki berambut _spiky_ berwarna merah bernama Satori Tendou. Semoga dia bukan orang yang menyusahkan.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 sudah update~!**

 **Terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca fanfict gak jelas ini. Silakan review bagi yang berkenan!**

 **See you~**


	3. Chapter 3

Sudah dua minggu lamanya aku ada di asrama ini.

Well, ternyata Tendou tidak seburuk yang aku pikirkan dua minggu yang lalu. Setidaknya dia masih bisa diandalkan kalau ada masalah kecil seperti lampu rusak, jadwal piket membersihkan kamar, atau sekedar lari sedikit ke supermarket untuk membeli garam atau cuka. Untungnya dia tidak mengeluh jika aku memintanya melakukan semua hal tersebut.

The power of wajah mirip Xiumin EXO? Jadinya Tendou tak tega untuk menolak semua permintaanku?

 _Leh ugha_ , huahahahahaha.

Tapi ini yang pertama kalinya seorang Satori Tendou mengeluh padaku; _"Sumpah, Tae Ri aku bosan makan sayuran yang asam-pedas itu. Apa di setiap masakan Korea harus selalu ada sayuran aneh itu?"_ itu yang dia bilang padaku sambil cemberut karena hampir setiap hari dia kuberi makan sayuran asam-pedas bernama _Kimchi_.

Ya terus mau bagaimana lagi? Skill memasakku masih sangat minim, aku juga belum tahu banyak soal makanan di Jepang ini selain _Sushi_ –namanya _Kimbap_ kalau di Negara asalku–. Jadi yang aku masak, ya, tidak akan jauh dari;

 _Ramyun_ ,

 _Ramyun_ plus _Kimchi_ ,

Nasi goreng _Kimchi_ (ini juga baru kepikiran saat melihat salah satu buku resep masakan Indonesia yang mudah dimasak),

 _Sushi_ plus _Kimchi_ ,

 _Ramyun_ lagi...

Karena itu juga, sudah lima hari ini aku tidak memasak, dan kami –lebih tepatnya sih, Tendou– lebih memilih untuk membeli makanan di cafeteria. Atau kalau Tendou sedang tidak punya malu, ia akan kabur ke kamar Akaashi dan Kenma untuk meminta makanan, karena makanan Akaashi yang paling masuk akal dan manusiawi.

Ini baru jam tujuh pagi, masih ada tiga jam lagi sebelum jadwal kuliah Psikologi Komunikasi dimulai. Aku membuka pintu kamarku untuk mengeluarkan kantong besar berisi sampah yang sudah penuh, mengikat ujungnya kemudian menyimpan kantong tersebut di dekat pintu agar aku tidak lupa untuk menyeret kantong hitam tersebut ke pembuangan sampah umum.

Saat pertama kali aku tiba disini, Sugawara bilang padaku kalau terkadang disini cukup ribut dan rusuh, tapi mereka sangat menyenangkan.

Hampir setiap pagi diseberang kamarku terdengar teriakkan, seperti pagi ini.

"WOI SHITTYKAWA! KAMU MENGAMBIL HANDUKKU LAGI KAN?!"

"Iwa-chaaan~ aku kan cuma pinjam sebentar!"

"PAKAI HANDUKMU SENDIRI, OIKAWA!"

Ribut dan rusuh; 80% benar.

Atau yang satu ini…

"Hai cantik, lagi berjemur ya?"

Aku tahu ini suara siapa.

Aku menarik nafas dalam, kemudian memperbaiki posisi kacamataku dan menoleh pada sumber suara tersebut. Seperti biasa, sosok seorang laki-laki tinggi berambut hitam acak-acakan seperti baru bangun tidur lengkap dengan senyum-sok-manis-padahal-bikin-mual nya yang sangat menyebalkan itu berdiri sembari menyimpan kedua tangannya pada _railing_ besi (well, kamarku berada di lantai 3). Jelmaan kucing garong bernama Kuroo Tetsurou itu memang sangat rajin menggodaku seperti tadi. Aku akui, Kuroo itu memang ganteng! Bokuto juga! Sayangnya otak mereka keburu konsleting. Aku jadi kasihan sama perempuan yang naksir sama mereka –dengan catatan: KALAU ADA.

"Tuh kan, bro! baru ditinggal sebentar kamu langsung ngegodain Tae Ri lagi!" tiba-tiba teriakkan bernama cemburu terdengar dari dalam kamar sebelah kiri kamarku.

"Aku kan cuma ngobrol sama Tae Ri, bro!" balas Kuroo yang berakhir melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghampiri ' _hombrengan'_ nya yang terdengar sedang ngambek itu.

Benar kata Sugawara, sebelah kamarku diisi oleh duo-laknat jelmaan burung hantu dan jelmaan kucing garong bernama Bokuto Koutarou dan Kuroo Tetsurou. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu menjadi masalah sih pasangan _Bros before Hoes_ itu tetanggaan denganku, tapi aku berani sumpah! Eh, tidak, AKU DAN TENDOU BERANI SUMPAH terkadang beberapa hari sekali saat malam kami mendengar suara-suara aneh dari kamar itu seperti 'ahh sakit', atau 'ughh sebentar lagi keluar!' atau… AH SUDAHLAH!

" _Mau coba melakukan seperti yang Bokuto dan Kuroo lakukan tidak?"_ biasanya Tendou akan berkata seperti itu dengan cengiran yang sama menyebalkannya dengan wajah Kuroo. Dan laki-laki bersurai merah itu selalu berakhir tepar setelah aku lempar dengan panci.

Pokoknya, MENYENANGKAN; 20% SALAH!

Sebaiknya aku segera membangunkan Tendou dan cepat-cepat pergi ke cafeteria, aku mulai mual mendengar perdebatan Kuroo dan Bokuto yang terdengar nyaris seperti pertengkaran suami-istri itu. Aku juga berorientasi gay tapi tidak sampai se-lebay itu, _please_!

.

.

.

Siang ini ada jeda beberapa jam sampai jadwal kuliah selanjutnya, aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju perpustakaan. Biasanya aku bersama Tendou, Semi dan Shirabu, tapi hari kali ini mereka punya urusan masing-masing, entah itu apa.

"Mejanya penuh semua nih?" gumamku sambil melayangkan pandanganku ke semua meja yang ada di perpustakaan setelah keluar dari barisan rak buku tinggi dengan beberapa judul buku resep yang berada di tanganku –juga satu buku tebal yang berhubungan dengan tugas kuliahku.

Untuk beberapa saat, aku masih terpaku ditempat, bingung harus duduk dimana dengan buku sebanyak ini. Sampai tiba-tiba mataku menangkap seseorang melambaikan tangannya padaku.

"Hai Tae Ri," sapa laki-laki keturunan Jepang-Negro yang tadi melambaikan tangannya padaku, Reon kemudian mempersilakan aku untuk duduk di depannya, "Tumben kamu sendirian." lanjutnya lagi.

"Yah, begitulah. Tendou, Semi, dan Shirabu menghilang entah kemana. Kamu juga sendirian, Reon-ssi?"

"Ah… sebenarnya aku bersama temanku, tapi dia sedang mengambil buku," balas laki-laki berkulit gelap tersebut dengan senyum, kemudian ia menoleh kearah lain dan berkata; "Itu dia temanku."

Aku ikut menoleh kearah yang dimaksud Reon tadi, dan seketika seluruh tubuhku membeku dengan kedua mataku yang melebar. Pasalnya, yang kini aku lihat adalah seorang laki-laki tinggi berambut pendek berwarna olive dengan jeans dan kemeja flannel dibalik jaketnya.

Itu… itu kan… itu kan yang waktu itu menangkapku saat jatuh di supermarket! Siapa namanya? Ushi… Ushi- ah aku lupa namanya!

Oh tidak, wajahku mulai terasa panas.

Laki-laki itu masih terpaku pada buku di tangannya sambil berjalan kearah kami. Sampai akhirnya ia melihat keberadaanku dengan mata yang melebar, kemudian menoleh kearah lain sambil duduk di sebelah Reon, "Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu, Reon." Ucapnya dengan datar.

"Tidak masalah. Ah iya! Tae Ri, ini temanku, Ushijima Wakatoshi. Dia mahasiswa fakultas Kriminologi tahun kedua," ucap Reon memperkenalkan temannya, "Ushjima, ini temanku, aku baru bertemu dengannya dua minggu yang lalu."

Aku akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mengulurkan tangan kananku pada laki-laki berwajah datar itu, "Aku Park Tae Ri, mahasiswa tahun pertama, tolong panggil aku Tae Ri." Ucapku dengan senyum senormal-normalnya, tapi sepertinya gagal, wajahku terus terasa panas.

"Ah ya, kamu yang waktu itu hampir terjatuh di supermarket." Balasnya sambil menyambut tangan kananku, masih dengan wajah datarnya. Whoaaaa tangan besar itu terasa begitu hangat. Mataku tak sengaja melihat Reon yang tiba-tiba menoleh kearah Ushijima sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya, namun tak lama kemudian ia kembali pada bukunya.

Setelah itu, kami sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing; aku dengan misi mencari resep masakan Jepang yang simpel untuk Tendou, juga Reon dan Ushijima yang tampaknya sedang mengerjakan tugas mereka.

Dan… Oh Tuhan! Ini cuma perasaanku saja atau beberapa kali laki-laki bersurai olive itu mencuri pandang kearahku?

Tidak, Tae Ri! Jangan dulu berpikir yang aneh-aneh! Kamu pasti salah lihat! Atau halusinasi! Atau… apalah itu! Yang pasti, jangan dulu cepat berharap!

.

.

.

* * *

 **Ngeeeeeng~**

 **Saya update kembali desuuuu~**

 **Chapter tiga ini isinya terlalu gaje ya? Tapi seenggaknya, Tae Ri udah kontak langsung sama Ushijima hehe.**

 **Dan ada BROTP-kuh tersayang nongol sebentar~ XD *Hug BokutoKuroo* *apasih?***

 **Saya boleh curhat dikit, minna?**

 **Kenapa pas saya mulai UTS, fanfict favorit saya pada update dengan sangat gencar?! *mewek di pojokkan***

 **Tendou: *puk puk chae* sabar, UTS aja dulu…**

 **Okay deh, saatnya membalas review~**

 **Untuk kim san poo:**

 **Ya ampun, sorry banget, di fict ini aku gak terlalu certain tentang kehidupan kampus nya mama kita tercinta; Sugawara Koushi hehe. Dan sebagai bocoran aja, sebenernya aku niat certain sedikit tentang Suga yang pacaran sama Daichi. Errr… jadi kamu ngeship Tendou x Sugawara ya? Maaf banget kalau ternyata malah mengecewakan *bow***

 **Terimakasih sudah mampir dan review, juga fav nya~**

 **Untuk metasalmhover:**

 **Hee? Hontou? Malah aku pikir gak akan ada yang suka kalau Ushijima di pasangin sama OC (apalagi OC nya cowok). Syukur deh kalau ada yang senang, saya juga jadi ikut senang~ *nge-fly* ini semua gara-gara aku kesemsem si Ushijima, jadi lahirlah fict gaje ini~ (Tendou: curhat neng?)**

 **Aku bakal lebih sering munculin Reon, Tendou, Semi, Shirabu, sama Sugawara (sebagai tetangga yang baik) sebagai temen deket nya Tae Ri, tentunya muncul juga si Ushijima dan satu orang pengganggu hubungan Ushijima dan Tae Ri hehehe *ketawa jahat* dan karakter lainnya bakal muncul selewat aja :3**

 **Sekali lagi, reader senang, saya tambah syenang~**

 **Diusahakan fanfict ini terus lanjut, tapi kemungkinan progressnya sedikit lambat. Mohon maaf yaa *bow***

 **Terimakasih sudah mampir dan review, juga fav nya~**

 **Terimakasih juga bagi yang sudah mampir ke fanfict gak jelas ini, silakan Review bagi yang berkenan~**


	4. Chapter 4

-Normal POV-

 _Langitnya cerah kali ini, menampilkan warna biru favorit Tae Ri. Laki-laki kelahiran Seoul ini kini sedang duduk disebuah taman terbuka sambil membaca buku berjudul 'Super Junior Salah Gaul' (please, buku macam apa itu?!)._

 _Tepat saat Tae Ri membaca bagian yang menegangkan –dimana salah satu member Super Junior bernama Choi Siwon kepergok habis nyolong celana member Super Junior yang lain– tiba-tiba sesuatu yang hangat menyelimuti tubuh laki-laki bersurai cappuccino tersebut._

 _Ok, ok, Tae Ri nyaris melempar bukunya (?) begitu tahu kalau yang memeluknya dari belakang adalah seorang mantan kapten dan mantan Ace bermuka datar yang tidak lain adalah Ushijima Wakatoshi._

' _Ok jantung! Berhenti bikin gue salah tingkah kayak habis liat pocong jadi atlit lompat gawang!' gerutu Tae Ri dalam hati, jantungnya masih deg-degan._

" _Aku merindukanmu… Tae Ri." suara baritone itu terdengar sangat menggema di telinga Tae Ri. Tapi kalimatnya itu loh! Bikin Tae Ri pengen meleleh aja rasanya! Ya ampun! Ini bukan mimpi kan? Iya kan? Sepertinya kali ini Tae Ri harus menggampar mukanya sendiri._

 _Muka si cowok kacamata ini makin aja semerah tomat begitu ia merasa ada yang 'snuggling' di lehernya, masih dengan sepasang lengan bak kuli bangunan yang memeluk erat perutnya. Tae Ri cuma bisa senyum lembut sambil mengelus rambut merah yang ada di belakangnya itu._

 _Eh, tunggu._

 _Kayaknya ada yang salah?_

' _Ushijima habis dari salon? Kok rambutnya merah?' batin Tae Ri, mukanya yang kayak uke lagi jatuh cinta gara-gara kesemsem sama senpai langsung berubah jadi horror. Dia pun berbalik badan buat liat siapa yang selama ini peluk dia dari belakang._

 _ANJIR!_

.

Tak perlu ada angin puting beliung atau se-couple titan colossal yang datang menghadang gedung asrama D, kedua mata Tae Ri langsung terbuka dengan sangat terpaksa. Pasalnya, mimpinya yang seindah surga itu tiba-tiba berubah jadi jahanam. Sedih? Iya lah! Padahal dia udah dipeluk kakanda Ushijima Wakatoshi kayak di drama korea gitu, tapi sayangnya bukan sang pujaan hati yang ada di belakangnya.

Setelah berkedip ketjeh beberapa kali, Tae Ri baru sadar kalau ada sesuatu yang mendekap pinggangnya. Dia menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan seorang laki-laki berambut merah sedang tidur yang dengan enaknya sambil memeluk Tae Ri. Laki-laki yang MERUSAK mimpi indahnya.

Dan laki-laki tersebut seketika melayang ditendang oleh Tae Ri dari kasur, yang disusul dengan bunyi 'BRUGH!', 'DUAK!', dan lolongan 'ITTAI!' yang menggema di ruangan gelap berukuran 3x4 meter tersebut.

'Mampus lu, kuah samyang!' umpat Tae Ri yang kemudian melanjutkan bobo cantik nya berhubung jam masih menunjukkan jam dua dini hari. Sama sekali tidak mempedulikan laki-laki berambut semerah kuah mie Samyang habis ketumpahan B*on Cabe sepuluh bungkus yang berstatus sebagai teman sekamarnya. Sedangkan Tendou Satori hanya meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus bokong bohay nya –yang bersaing ketat dengan ke-bohay-an bokong indah Bokuto– yang dicium lantai.

Kalau Bokuto sama Kuroo yang tidur sambil pelukkan kayak begini sih gak masalah (author senang).

Ini malah si kuah samyang yang coba-coba ambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan?

Makasih deh ya!

.

.

.

"Gimana nih progress pendekatan Tae Ri dan Ushijima?"

Yang di notis namanya refleks keselek jus jeruk yang lagi dia minum. Pasalnya, salah satu sohibnya dengan frontal menyebutkan nama sang pujaan hati di depan publik. Well, seperti biasa, si boyband jadi-jadian; Tae Ri, Tendou, Shirabu, dan Semi sedang bernongsky ria alias nongkong gak jelas di cafeteria langganan, walaupun mereka kekurangan dua personil setia yang tidak lain adalah Sugawara dan Reon. Dengar-dengar sih, Sugawara hari ini lagi gak ada jadwal ngampus jadinya bisa nge- _date_ sama si pangeran gagak Sawamura Daichi. Kalau Reon, yah, palingan lagi hangout bareng soul mate nya yang masuk ke _list_ seme inceran Tae Ri.

"Iya nih, Sugawara aja udah kencan sama Daichi. Tae Ri sama Ushiwaka kapan?" timpal Kenjirou Shirabu sambil nyengir ambigu bareng pacarnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Semi Eita.

"Ushiwaka kece loh!" iya tau, makanya Tae Ri naksir.

Respon dari Tae Ri hanya berupa helaan nafas, lelah, rasanya dia gak mungkin banget bisa dapetin hati nya seorang Ushijima Wakatoshi yang notabene terkenal paling maniak sama bola voli (masih untung dia gak kepergok lagi cium-ciumin bola voli. Bukan. BUKAN GITU!) dan paling nolak soal cinta-cintaan sebelum karir dia sebagai pemain voli nasional tercapai. Kalau saingannya udah menyangkut bola voli, Tae Ri bisa apa? Rasanya mau punya muka mirip Xiumin EXO atau mirip Nicholas Saputra sekalian juga percuma, gak akan bisa mengalihkan pandangan Ushijima.

"Kayaknya sih gak mungkin bisa deketin dia deh…"

Sekarang giliran Tendou yang angkat suara, "Masa udah menyerah sebelum berperang sih?" katanya sambil menepuk bahu Tae Ri. "Selama dia masih terlalu waras buat nikah sama bola voli, ya gak jadi masalah." lanjut Tendou dengan entengnya.

Sekali lagi, Tae Ri hanya menghela nafasnya sambil menyimpan mukanya di meja marmer selagi Tendou menyeruput habis jus alpukatnya dan dua sejoli yang lagi asyik liat-liatin Instagram.

"Eh iya, kayaknya aku harus pergi duluan. Ada janji bantuin Goshiki ngerjain tugas." Tiba-tiba Tendou berdiri sambil melirik jam tangannya, "Duluan ya, byeee~" kemudian ngacir keluar cafeteria.

"Kamu gak ada acara hari ini, Tae Ri?" tanya Semi, gak bermaksud buat ngusir Tae Ri sebenernya, cuma gak enak aja temannya yang lagi resah-gundah-galau-merana tiba-tiba jadi obat nyamuk.

"Hmm… aku ke perpustakaan deh. Sekalian cari buku teknik fotografi."

.

.

.

Sebenernya tujuan utama Tae Ri ke perpustakaan bukan mau cari buku teknik fotografi atau embel-embel lainnya. Tapi dia mau tes hoki. Siapa tahu dia bisa ketemu Ushijima disana, mengingat kalau Reon dan Ushijima hobinya nongkrong di perpustakaan.

Langitnya cerah kali ini, menampilkan warna biru favorit Tae Ri. Laki-laki kelahiran Seoul ini melangkahkan kakinya menuju satu bangunan besar sambil menenteng buku berjudul 'Super Junior Salah Gaul'.

'Kok rasanya agak-agak déjà vu gimana gitu?' batin Tae Ri. Tiba-tiba pipinya terasa panas begitu mimpi indahnya semalam kembali terlintas di kepalanya –yang sayang sekali karena harus dihancurkan oleh Tendou.

Duh, dipeluk Ushijima.

'Gak mungkin banget…' pikir Tae Ri sambil memegang gagang pintu perpustakaan yang megahnya sebelas-duabelas sama pintu ruang kelas akademi Hogwarts di film Harry Potter.

Yah, seenggaknya, yang bisa Tae Ri lakukan hanya menguji ke-hoki-annya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi dia membuka _double-door_ tersebut dan menemukan apa yang ia ingin lihat saat ini juga.

Laki-laki bersurai olive –yang kini memakai kacamata– bernama Ushijima lagi duduk sendirian sambil berkutat dengan beberapa buku.

Senyum bahagia kemudian merekah di muka imut Tae Ri. Tapi belum juga sepuluh langkah maju, senyum bahagia itu luntur berubah jadi tatapan horror.

Tiba-tiba saja seorang laki-laki berambut cokelat tiba-tiba memeluk Ushijima dari belakang sambil tertawa gak jelas. Yang dipeluk cuma bisa pasang tampang datar, tapi ia tahu kalau Ushijima sendiri merasa sedikit risih dengan kedatangan maniak alien yang satu itu.

Itu kan yang tiap pagi suka teriak 'iwa-chan! Iwa-chan!'

SI GANTENG FAKULTAS ASTRONOMI, MANTAN SETTER AOBA JOHSAI, YANG FANGIRLS-NYA BERTEBARAN DIMANA-MANA KAYAK KACANG GORENG, OIKAWA TOORU!

Mimpi buruk apalagi ini, ya gusti?

.

.

.

* * *

 **Halo, saya update lagi desuu~**

 **Sedang UTS pun ni anak tetap gatel pingin update fanfict :'v**

 **Kalau dia pake kacamata, rasanya presentase kegantengan Ushijima meningkat sebesar 200% *ngebayangin Ushijima pakai kacamata nerd* GANTENG BANGET! *rusuh fangirlingan***

 **Kuroo: aku dilupain nih? Emangnya gara-gara pesona siapa kamu sampai geser fandom dari BASARA ke Haikyuu? *cemberut di pojokan***

 **Oke, balasan review;**

 **Untuk metasalmhover:**

 **GODAAN SYAITON NIRROJIM TERBESAR SAAT UJIAN ADALAH FANFICT FAVORIT YANG ENTAH ABIS KESANTET APA TIBA-TIBA JADI RAJIN UPDATE.**

 **Setuju, aku juga naksir sama kakanda Ushijima gara-gara denger suaranya yang… ehem XD**

 **Iya nih, cuma sedikit yang minat bikin fanart/fanfict/doujin Ushijima dan kawan-kawan dari Shiratorizawa :( and I need more Ushijima x Tendou moment :') (malah curhat).**

 **Wkwkwkw aku cuma sekedar mention beberapa pairing sebagai pemanis aja. Lah, aku malah gak nyadar kalau ada benih-benih cinta pada pairing TenRi (Ushijima dikemanain woy!). Suara apa coba hayooo? :v *ketawa laknat***

 **Akhirnya Ushijima merasakan lembutnya tangan Tae Ri *plaks!* tapi di chapter ini orang yang terdeteksi sebagai PHO dalam kisah cinta UshiTae (nama pairingnya maksa amat :'v) sudah muncul. Dan kayaknya gak bisa memenuhi tantanganmu nih wkwkwkw XD**

 **Makasih udah setia menunggu update-an saya yang melambat gara-gara UTS. Makasih juga baca chapter 4 ini~**

 **Terimakasih bagi yang sudah bersedia mampir ke fanfic gaje ini, silakan Review bagi yang berkenan.**


	5. Chapter 5

-Normal POV-

Kata orang, cinta dan benci itu beda tipis.

Kemarin benci banget, bisa jadi besok tiba-tiba cinta banget kayak habis di pelet mbah dukun desa seberang.

Dan sepertinya hipotesis asal-asalan itu cukup terbukti. Pasalnya, seorang mahasiswa fakultas Astronomi yang terkenal paling maniak alien tiba-tiba menomor-duakan alien-chan kesayangannya, dan menggeser nama Ushijima Wakatoshi ke peringkat pertama dalam kepalanya.

Yap, dialah si Oikawa Tooru. Bisa dibilang labil karena dulu dia benci banget sama Ushijima tapi tau-tau sekarang dia udah nemplok di punggung si mantan Ace itu.

Manusia emang kadang gak bersyukur. Oikawa yang dianugerahi wajah ganteng se-level Arjuna dan fan-girls yang jumlahnya hampir saingan sama fans nya The Chainsmokers, masih juga ngejar-ngejar si laki-laki berambut olive itu. Yah, walaupun dia harus ambil risiko dipelototi Tsutomu Goshiki yang notabene sama-sama terobsesi dengan Ushijima. Walaupun (lagi) konteks 'obsesi' mereka berbeda jalur, tapi posesif dan _jealous_ nya sama-sama setingkat kekuatan dewi _Athena_ di film Saint Seiya.

Tapi tetap, Oikawa gak bisa kalah begitu aja dari bocah kepala batok macam Goshiki.

Helooow~ Oikawa sama Goshiki aja udah se-edan ini, Tae Ri yang baru aja 'crush' pada pandangan pertama apa kabar?

Tepat setelah panah imajiner raksasa menusuk Tae Ri, laki-laki dengan manik berwarna pink sakura itu memutuskan untuk putar haluan, mengurungkan niatnya untuk mencari buku Teknik Fotografi dan segala embel-embel lainnya sambil curi-curi pandang ke Ushijima. Tapi gagal. Dia keburu nyesek duluan liat si maniak alien yang hidup di seberang kamarnya tiba-tiba nemplok di punggung sang pujaan hati.

"Kamu ini kenapa, Oikawa?" tanya Ushijima, risih, tapi nada bicaranya masih sedatar papan talenan. Si mantan Ace itu tersenyum kecil tepat saat kedua matanya melirik kearah pintu perpustakaan –menampilkan sosok laki-laki yang tadi sempat lewat bak iklan di dalam benaknya. Tapi senyum kecil itu langsung luntur begitu Tae Ri balik kanan-putar haluan dan menutup pintu perpustakaan.

Oikawa berhenti tertawa, tapi masih nemplok ke punggung didepannya, "Nee, Ushiwaka-chan. Dingin banget? Padahal dulu suka ngejar-ngejar aku~" katanya sambil menyeringai licik kearah pintu perpustakaan.

"Itu supaya kamu mau pindah ke timku. Sekarang kita setim, ngapain ngejar kamu lagi," berhubung tingkat kerisihan sudah mencapai level maksimum, Ushijima akhirnya pakai cara yang sedikit koersif dengan menyingkirkan kedua lengan Oikawa. "Udah sana. Kerjaanku banyak."

"Huweeeeeeee Ushiwaka-chan _hidoooi_!"

.

.

Selagi itu, di sebuah _group chat_ khusus _._

 _ **Maknae_TaeRi**_

 _Woi… pada dimana?_

 _ **Maknae_TaeRi**_

 _AIGOO YA GUSTI INI ORANG PADA KEMANA?! DI READ, KENAPA? NYARIS GANTUNG DIRI NIH!_

 _ **Semi Eita**_

 _Sorry slow respond, ada apa Tae Ri?_

 _ **MiracleBoiTendou**_

 _Whoaaaa! Selow selow! Jangan dulu gantung diri! Ntar aku tidur sama siapa?_

 _ **Maknae_TaeRi**_

 _BODO AMAT TEDOU!_

 _ **Kenjirou Shirabu**_

 _Kita masih di cafeteria yang tadi, Tendou juga udah balik, re-spawn sini!_

 _ **Maknae_TaeRi**_

 _OTW!_

 _._

Semi dan Shirabu yang baru saja membalas chat dari Tae Ri hanya bisa saling memandang. Bingung. Kenapa tiba-tiba sohibnya bisa garong kayak begitu.

"Gak biasanya Tae Ri ngetik chat sampai capslock jebol begitu." Komentar Semi prihatin sambil menatap Tendou, berharap dia bisa menemukan jawaban yang memuaskan berhubung Tendou sekamar dengan Tae Ri. Mungkin saja Tendou tahu sifat Tae Ri yang belum banyak diperlihatkan. Tapi yang ditatap cuma mengangkat kedua bahu tanda tak tahu. "Tunggu aja, bentar lagi pasti dia datang." Kata Tendou, lanjut mencomot kentang goreng yang baru dipesan Shirabu. _Positive thinking_ aja deh siapa tau emang _keypad_ handphone nya Tae Ri yang lagi _error_ , pikir Semi.

"Panjang umur. Tuh orangnya datang." Kali ini Shirabu yang angkat suara. Yang dibilang Shirabu benar, tampak sosok laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna cappuccino yang acak-acakan sedang terengah-engah di bibir pintu, tidak jauh dari meja tempat mereka duduk.

.

.

"Eh, Wakatoshi."

Yang dipanggil namanya cuma menoleh pada sohibnya, dengungan "Hm?" sudah menjadi respon _default_ dari Ushijima.

"Kamu sebelumnya sudah kenal dengan Tae Ri ya?" tanya Reon selagi tangannya sibuk membereskan modul dan beberapa modul kedalam tas.

"Ya. Dia nyaris jatuh waktu ambil kotak sereal di supermarket."

"Tumben gak cerita? Biasanya kalau ketemu orang baru kamu paling rajin cerita?" tanya Reon lagi, seolah mengintimidasi. Tapi memang benar sih, biasanya Ushijima akan selalu menceritakan semua pengalamannya pada Reon. Tapi kenapa dia gak cerita soal Tae Ri?

Nah, untuk yang pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Ushijima kehilangan kata-katanya. Dia bingung setengah mati.

"Itu…"

"Pasti dia orang yang spesial kan?" untuk yang kesekian kalinya Reon bertanya, tapi kali ini dengan senyum lebar. Ushijima yang merasa terindimidasi teman sendiri cuma bisa buang muka, kemudian mengangguk. "…Mungkin."

Seketika senyum lebar Reon berubah menjadi cengiran jahil, "Beneran? Wah wah waaah! Kayaknya ada yang _crush in first sight_ nih!" ejeknya sambil berjalan disebelah Ushijima, kemudian menyikut pelan perut sohibnya. "Gimana? Apa yang kamu suka dari dia?"

"Apa ya?" Ushijima berpikir sejenak, kemudian lanjut berbicara, "Mungkin matanya? Bentuk dan warna matanya unik."

"Ehem! Baru matanya? Minggu depan pasti udah lain lagi jawabannya!" laki-laki blasteran Jepang-Amerika ini terkekeh keasyikan menggoda temannya, tiba-tiba saja Reon teringat sesuatu.

"Ah ya, sabtu nanti anak-anak Komunikasi mau adain pesta loh. Aku diajak Goshiki kesana. Mau ikut?"

Ushijima mengangguk sebagai balasan, "Aku juga diajak Kuroo dan Bokuto kesana."

"Bagus! Kalau gitu, aku bisa bantu kamu pilih baju yang pas buat pesta nanti!"

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Ushijima termenung bingung. Kenapa juga Reon harus ngatur-ngatur baju apa yang mesti dia pakai pas pesta nanti? Pesta mahasiswa Komunikasi atau pesta lamaran?

.

.

Mari kembali lagi pada boyband jadi-jadian kita; Tendou, Tae Ri, Semi, dan Shirabu

Tae Ri kini terkulai lemas. Jidatnya pasrah disengat oleh dinginnya meja marmer milik cafeteria. Dia masih syok dengan apa yang dia lihat di perpustakaan tadi.

"Udahlah…" Tendou menepuk-nepuk bahu teman sekamarnya, maksudnya ingin menenangkan Tae Ri, "Selama surat undangan pernikahan belum tersebar, masih aman kok."

"Masalahnya itu Oikawa, Tendou. Yang dianugerahi kegantengan se-level Brad Pitt. Aku bisa apa?"

Kini Tendou yang dibuat bingung, "Lah? Kamu aja yang muka mirip boyband Korea asli, Ushijima sama sekali gak melirik? Apalagi Oikawa?"

JLEB!

'Ushijima sama sekali gak melirik'

Nice!

Refleks Tae Ri memutar kepalanya, menatap teman sekamarnya dengan tatapan yang campur aduk antara syok dan ingin membunuh pemuda jelmaan Satan itu.

Tak lama kemudian sebuah jitakkan super mendarat di kepala bersurai merah. "Tendou _baka_!" bentak Semi, "Itu malah bikin Tae Ri semakin _down_!" lanjutnya lagi. Sedangkan yang dijitak hanya bisa nyengir sambil bolak-balik minta maaf. Tae Ri semakin merana.

"Udahlah, Tae Ri. Si Oikawa itu memang suka cari perhatian, kok," kali ini Shirabu yang angkat suara, "Buktinya, dia masih suka manja-manjaan sama Iwaizumi," lanjutnya lagi.

Setidaknya, ucapan Shirabu berhasil membuat Tae Ri angkat kepala, "Beneran?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Iya. Selow. Dia memang begitu orangnya. Nyebelin! Fans nya banyak banget kayak kacang goreng!"

Yah, Shirabu berhasil mengembalikan senyum bodoh Tae Ri. Tidak lama kemudian sebuah tangan merangkul bahu Tae Ri, "Udah, daripada galau, lebih baik kita babat habis tugas kampus kita. Biar hari sabtu nanti bisa gabung ke pesta!" seru Semi, ikut mengembalikan mood Tae Ri. Tiba-tiba fokusnya teralihkan pada handphone nya yang bergetar. Ada chat masuk, dari Reon.

Dan seketika Semi menyeringai jahil.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Haai~**

 **Akhirnya ada waktu juga buat nulis fict ini, kebetulan banget dapet jeda UTS sampai hari jumat! Terimakasih Akademik kampus!**

 **Hmm… kayaknya gaya bahasa saya makin kacau? Antara baku sama non-baku jadi campur-campur gitu… ah sudahlah!**

 **Oke, balasan review;**

 **Untuk metasalmhover:**

 **Gak apa-apa, gak sedikit user yang suka salah review wkwkwk (aku juga kadang begitu).**

 **Nah, korban ke-sekseh-an suara Ushijima jadi bertambah XD**

 **Wkwkwkwk si Tendou, antara ngelindur atau mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan? Gak apa-apa lah, biar ada benih-benih TenRi dikit :3 :v**

 **Sampai saat ini, Tae Ri belum kenal sama si bocah kepala batok itu XD *dihajar Goshiki* tapi kayaknya mereka bakal ketemu di chapter depan :3 *eh spoiler (spoiler) tumpah! XD***

 **ITU. 1000000%. TERINSPIRASI. DARI. FANART. YANG. SAYA. JADIIN. COVER FANFICT INI (sayangnya aku gak tau siapa artist nya)! SETELAH MENEMUKAN FANART INDAH ITU DAKU MAKIN CINTAH SAMA DADDY WAKATOSHI! AAAAGHHH SOMEONE HELP MEEH!**

 **Dan… hehehe… aku emang niatnya mau bikin Oikawa sedikit** _ **bitchy**_ **alias ngejengkelin untuk kedepannya. Apakah Tae Ri sanggup menyingkirkan Oikawa? Belum lagi nanti Goshiki nongol? Apakah Tae Ri akan sanggup melewati cobaan ini? :v (Tae Ri: udah kayak sinetron aja dah *sweatdrop*)**

 **SAIA USHITEN SHIPPER HADIRRRRR~! XD**

 **Soal benih-benih cinta TenRi… hmm… kita lihat saja nanti :3**

 **Ayeeee makasih do'a nya. Makasih juga udah setia menunggu fic ini. Huhuhuuu Cuma kamu yang selalu mau review fanfic ku yang gaje ini :')**

 **.**

 **Terimakasih bagi yang sudah bersedia mampir ke fanfic gaje ini, silakan Review bagi yang berkenan.**


End file.
